


День мертвых, или пятнадцать вещей, которые Лузеры пожертвовали мертвецам

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Это единственный праздник, который они отмечают с некоторым постоянством.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	День мертвых, или пятнадцать вещей, которые Лузеры пожертвовали мертвецам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [día de los muertos (or, fifteen things the losers gave to the dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674218) by storm_petrel. 



> Второе ноября, День мёртвых (в католическом календаре — День всех душ), который отмечается в Мексике и многих других странах.

Собственно говоря, всё это начал Кугар. Каждый год в ноябре, где бы они ни были, всегда сооружается самодельный алтарь. Иногда он располагается на краю видавшего виды стола в мотеле или на крыльце какого-нибудь неприглядного конспиративного дома. Как-то раз Пуч обнаружил открытую заднюю откидную дверь грузовика и груду приношений, сложенных прямо на камуфляжный шарф. Кугар тщательно соблюдает эту традицию. Обычно зажигаются свечи или лучины для растопки, если только они не где-нибудь на природе. Из пайков достаются завернутые в фольгу шоколадные плитки. Бутылка текилы, если они поблизости от цивилизованных мест. Горсть цветов календулы, иногда с грязью, налипшей на влажные корни. 

Как это ни удивительно, добавлять приношения начинает Рок. В один год это браслет из маленьких белых раковин и крошечных зеркал, настолько маленький, что его мог бы носить ребенок или, быть может, женщина с очень тонкими запястьями. Пачка сигарет Мальборо, упаковка из серебристой фольги надорвана и видно, что одной или двух сигарет не хватает. Однажды это был передержанный моментальный снимок, на котором верхняя часть изображения опалена огнём. Можно разглядеть лишь женскую улыбку и мужскую ладонь, обхватившую её щеку. 

Рок однажды начал, а Дженсен последовал его примеру. Он кладет разъём питания от материнской платы, разноцветные провода, спутанные в свободный узел.  
— Я оставил множество ноутбуков в местах боевых действий, — говорит он, когда Кугар обнаруживает его за этим. Звучит как шутка, но глаза Дженсена говорят совсем иное.  
Как-то раз это была стопка комиксов про Бэтмена, флакон непатентованного болеутоляющего и пара зеркальных солнечных очков. Из комиксов торчала фотография, на которой был улыбающийся мужчина с обритой головой, обнимающий сестру Дженсена.

Пуч, по его собственным словам, не видит в этом смысла, но он обычно оставляет розу и открытую банку пива "Куэрс Лайт".  
— Для моих мамы и папы, — объясняет он и улыбается.  
Он обычно выпивает пиво прежде, чем до него успевают добираться мухи, потому что:  
— Отец никогда бы не хотел, чтобы оно пропало зря.

Клэй ничего не имеет против, но сам не делал ничего до тех пор, пока они не побывали в Боливии. Они вышли из джунглей 29 октября. И вот 2 ноября, после пяти дней мёртвого молчания радиопередатчика Кугар срывает занавески с окна их гостиничного номера, разбивает все стёкла, зажигает на подоконнике двадцать пять свечей и исчезает в ночной толпе. "Блядь", — произносит Рок, увидев беспорядок, и бросается за ним. Клэй стоит у разбитого окна, едва не обжигаясь о пламя, и наблюдает, как Рок пробирается через толпу внизу. За его спиной Пуч сжимается на кровати, обхватив Дженсена. Они слишком тихие, оба лежат на грани сна и смотрят на него. Клэй сидит со свечами всю ночь, одним глазом поглядывая в окно в ожидании Рока и Кугара и время от времени переводя взгляд обратно на кровать. Он зажигает свечи каждый раз, когда они гаснут. Он не знает, что ещё делать.

Аиша никогда ничего не кладет. В следующем году она наблюдает за тем, как куча приношений растет, хотя не видно ни начавшего собирать её, ни как кто-то что-либо добавляет. Клэй замечает взгляд Аиши, но она просто качает головой.  
— Там ничего нет, — говорит она. — Мёртвым ничего не нужно от меня.  
Конечно, это ложь, но Клэй никогда не говорит ей об этом.


End file.
